


Notice me

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Everyone want to sleep with Nico, First Time, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, supportive Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Carlos is desperately pining after his teammate while having to listen to all the other drivers that slept with Nico.In the end, Carlos has no choice but take his fate into his own hands, sick of having to wait on Nico to notice him.





	Notice me

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of a picture of Stoffel touching Nico's hair and all escalated from there hehehe  
> Mindless smut with some plot, enjoy :3

Carlos watched with a small frown as Stoffel walked passed, winking at Nico, who was leaning back against the wall next to his teammate. Carlos didn’t miss the way Stoffel seemed almost sore, his way of walking just a bit off. Nico smirked at the Belgian but didn’t show any other reaction.

“What was that?” Carlos asked the German. Nico raised an eyebrow.

“What was what?” he asked.

“You and Stoffel, are you two dating or something?” Carlos asked, a small blush on his cheeks as Nico watched him with an indecipherable look on his face.

“No we’re not dating.” Nico answered.

“But… then what?” Carlos frowned. Nico signed and bumped their shoulders together for a second.

“Stoffel spend the night with me.” Nico said with a shrug.

“What do y-”

“We had sex, Chilli.” Nico said in exasperation. Carlos’s blush deepened.

“Ah… that’s good, I think…” he stuttered. Nico hummed.

“Was good indeed.” he said, eying the Belgian in the distance. Carlos swallowed thickly and looked away. Nico sighed and bumped their shoulders together again.

“Don’t act so innocent, Chilli, like there aren’t any drivers here you slept with.” Nico said. Carlos shrugged and looked away. Nico grinned, leaning in closer in interest.

“But you and Max..?” he asked. Carlos let out a high pitched shriek.

“No! I mean… not actually…” he trailed off. Nico smiled knowingly.

“So, only a couple of celebratory blow jobs then?” Nico teased. Carlos let out another high-pitched sound.

“Not having this conversation with my teammate.” he stuttered. Nico shrugged, ruffling Carlos’s hair with a fond smile.

“Sorry Chilli, didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” he said softly before sauntering off again. Carlos looked after him, eyes trailing over Nico’s body, wondering what was beneath those clothes. He quickly shook the thoughts off, this was Nico, his teammate, not a possible lover, Carlos tried to tell himself.

~~~

A couple of days later Carlos was walking down the paddock when he heard loud moans coming from the dark alley between two motorhomes. He hesitated but then curiously walked closer, peeking around the corner. 

Daniel was braced against the wall, his back arched as he rolled his hips back to meet Nico’s thrusts, the German whispering to the Aussie as he pushed inside him. It was clearly a heat of the moment kinda thing, both having only pushed their trousers down just enough. 

“Oh god, Nico…So big...” Daniel moaned out, tilting his head back so Nico could lick into his mouth, catching all the breathy little gasps. Carlos could see Nico’s cock dissapear between the Aussie’s thighs and almost moaned at the sight. 

Carlos stumbled back, a heavy blush on his face. He had not expected to see his teammate there, let alone fucking another driver. He bit his lip, listening to the moans another moment before quickly walking away, trying not to picture it had been himself instead of Dan braced against the wall.

~~

Carlos should have recognized the smug grin on Max’s face the moment his former teammate walked in, but for some reason, Carlos didn’t understand immediately.

“You look happy.” he said as Max flopped down on the couch next to him. “Good day of testing?” he asked. Max grinned and shrugged.

“Was okay.” he said.

“Then why do you look so excited?” Carlos said with a frown. 

“I had a good night last night.” Max said. Carlos tilted his head in interest. Max chuckled.

“You’re really lucky with a teammate like Nico.” he said. A blush came to Carlos’s cheeks.

“You slept with my teammate?” he asked. Max shrugged.

“I’m definitely not the only driver who had sex with Nico.” he said. Carlos sighed and nodded.

“Yeah I’ve noticed.” he mumbled. They both stayed quiet for a moment, both checking their social media while Max occasionally kicked Carlos out of boredom, laughing at the little yelps the Spaniard let out in surprise.

“How was it?” Carlos asked after a moment, cringing at how awkward it sounded. Max chuckled, his legs on Carlos’s lap now. 

“It was good, he definitely knows what he’s doing, and his cock…” Max trailed off and bit his lip. Carlos still looked flustered, which made Max grin.

“I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.” Max said with a shrug. Carlos made a strangled noise and hit Max’s shoulder. Max pulled an innocent face.

“What? It’s not like you’ve never done it before with teammates.” Max said. Carlos groaned.

“That was different!” the Spaniard exclaimed. Max pressed a hand against his heart in faked shock.

“Ouch, I thought I was special.” the Dutchman said. Carlos glared but shuffled a bit closer.

“You know what I mean, you're my best friend, he’s…” he trailed off. Max sighed, wrapping his arm around Carlos’s shoulders.

“You really like him, don’t you Chilli?” he asked. Carlos groaned but then nodded.

“But I don’t think he likes me the same way, he’s fucking his way around the whole grid, why would I be anything special?” he sighed. Max gave him a sympathetic look.

“Promise me you’ll at least try to let him know?” Max asked. Carlos hesitated but then nodded.

“I’ll try.”

~~  
Nico was asleep on the couch when Carlos walked into his driver room. Carlos snorted and kicked his legs off, sitting down on the sofa next to his teammate. Nico said up with a startled yelp but chuckled when he saw Carlos.

“Sorry Chilli, I didn’t meant to fall asleep.” Nico mumbled. Carlos chuckled and allowed the German to rest his legs on his lap. 

“Long night?” he asked. Nico let out a huff and nodded.

“Guti and Checo came over, so yeah, long night.” he said with a grin. Carlos couldn’t help but blush, knowing what that meant. 

“They come over quite regularly.” Carlos remarked. Nico shrugged, tiredly rubbing at his face.

“They must like it then.” Nico said with a wink. Carlos’s blush deepened. Nico noticed.

“Come on, threesomes are not that uncommon.” he said. Carlos looked down at his hands.

“I never had one if that’s what you’re asking.” he confessed softly. Nico chuckled, shifting to wrap his arm around Carlos’s shoulders.

“You’re still young, and as good looking as you are, I’m sure you’ll get more than enough opportunities.” Nico said before getting up, patting Carlos shoulder one more time. Chilli groaned as soon as Nico was out of the room, his pants feeling a whole lot tighter without anything even happening. Carlos sighed. He needed to do something about this situation, and fast.

~~

Carlos didn’t give Nico any chance to react when the door opened, rushing forward and smashing their lips together. Nico let out a surprised noise, not pulling away but also not quite kissing back. Carlos pulled away after a moment, his hand still on Nico’s chest as he looked up at him almost shyly, the bravado from earlier gone entirely. 

“What’s all this, Carlos?” Nico asked softly, his hand wrapping around the Spaniard’s elbow as he pulled him into the room, the door falling shut behind them. Carlos let out a shaky breath, his eyes falling to Nico’s lips for a second before he spoke.

“You basically slept with the whole grid.” Carlos said, the glare returning to his face. “Almost the whole grid, but not me.” he said, pushing himself away from his teammate and folding his arms over his chest. “Am I too ugly, huhm? Too boring? Too inexperienced?” 

Nico blinked at him for a moment, and then chuckled. He stepped closer, an arm wrapping around Carlos’s waist.

“This is going to sound arrogant, but I never had to ask someone to have sex with me before.” Nico said. 

“What do you mean?” Carlos said, unconsciously leaning in to the German’s gentle touch.

“They all want to know if I live up to the rumours.” Nico said with a mischievous grin. Carlos knew about these rumours far too well by now, but pretended to be innocent, cocking his head to the side as he regarded the German with a confused expression. Nico let out an exasperated sigh, pressing closer to his teammate so Carlos’s thigh was pressed against the German’s groin.

“They want to know if my cock is really as big as people say it is.” he purred, rolling his hips forward slightly so he was sure Carlos could feel the large bulge against his thigh. A deep blush came to the Spaniard’s cheeks again, a soft moan tumbling over his lips.

“Is it?” Carlos managed to keep his voice more or less steady. Nico brushed his lips over the shell of Carlos’s ear.

“Why don’t you find out?” he whispered, grinning at the shiver that ran through Carlos. The younger man licked his lips but pressed his palm against Nico’s crotch, palming his cock through his jeans. Nico groaned, pressing his face in the crook of Carlos’s neck while the Spaniard swiftly undid his belt and pushed his hand down Nico’s jeans, tracing the outline of Nico’s cock through the thin material of his boxers with a soft moan.

“It is big.” he purred, tilting his head as Nico continued to nuzzle his neck. Nico chuckled, dragging his teeth over Carlos’s collarbone.

“I’m not even completely hard yet.” he murmured. Carlos let out another filthy sound, pulling Nico’s head down so he could smash their lips together. Nico lifted Carlos with ease, the Spaniard wrapping his legs around Nico’s waist as Nico carried him to the bed. 

“God you’re hot.” Nico groaned out as they toppled onto the bed. Carlos grinned and rolled them over, straddling Nico’s waist. He rolled his hips down on Nico’s bulge, throwing his head back with another breathy sound. Nico grabbed his thighs,keeping him in place as he grinded his crotch up. 

“You want to see how big it really is?” Nico purred, pushing himself up on his elbows so he could kiss Carlos. Carlos let out a needy moan and nodded. The Spaniard scooted down a little, kneeling between Nico’s legs as he pushed the German’s jeans and boxers down.

Carlos moaned needily when Nico’s cock sprang free. It was definitely worth all the rumours, large and thick and just perfect. Nico smiled at Carlos’s slightly awed expression. 

“Like what you see?” he asked, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Carlos’s unruly hair. Carlos let Nico guide his mouth to the head of Nico’s cock and lapped at the slit. 

“God it’s perfect.” he moaned, licking some more precum of the head. Nico grinned proudly as Carlos wrapped his lips around the tip, large brown eyes innocently staring up at his teammate as he hollowed his cheeks. Nico kept his hand on the back of Carlos’s head, murmuring encouragements in German as he slowly thrust into the heat of Carlos’s mouth. 

Carlos gagged a little when Nico’s cock hit the back of his throat, but tried to relax to take him down even further. Carlos felt a swell of pride when his nose touched Nico’s stomach, the whole length of Nico’s large cock in his mouth. Nico seemed surprised, his lips parted slightly as Carlos hummed around his cock before pulling away, his jaw aching slightly. He still sucked at the tip for a moment, until Nico pulled him up and into his arms, greedily pressing their mouths together

“You’re wearing too much clothes.” Nico said against his lips, tugging at Carlos’s shirt. Carlos pulled back so Nico could remove his shirt, and his own, before pressing close again, running his hands over the German’s pale chest.

“You think you can take it?” Nico purred, sucking bruises down the side of Carlos’s neck. Carlos whined needily again but nodded.

“Y-yeah…” he said softly. Nico smiled, rolling them over so he was on top again.

“Why don’t we get rid of these as well then.” he said huskily, undoing Carlos’s jeans and pulling the heavy fabric away, kicking away his own as well so the both of them were only still wearing their boxers. Nico quickly got rid of those too, his hand wrapping around Carlos’s leaking cock. 

“Oh god I want you so bad Nico…” Carlos moaned, thrusting into Nico’s fist. Nico grinned and captured Carlos’s lips with his, the Spaniard immediately parting his lips again to deepen the kiss. 

“Roll over.” Nico murmured against Carlos’s lips, Carlos complying with another breathy noise, rolling onto his stomach and arching his back so his ass pressed against Nico’s crotch, the German’s cock rubbing between his cheeks. 

“So beautiful.” Nico murmured, moving down while pressing kisses over the length of Carlos’s spine. He surprised his teammate by licking at the Spaniard’s twitching hole without any warning, Carlos’s arms giving in from the pleasure. Nico held his hips tightly to keep him steady, tongue pressing into Carlos. 

“Get the lube Carlos.” Hulk purred as he pulled away. Carlos scrambled to get it off the nightstand, his breathing already ragged as he threw it back at Nico.

“I’m going to open you up real well.” Nico said as he uncapped the bottle. “I don’t want to hurt you.” he added much softer, pressing another kiss to the small of Carlos’s back.Carlos could only nod, only moaning when Nico’s slicked up finger slowly pushed inside him. Nico took it slow, curling his finger slightly once it was completely inside Carlos, hitting all the right spots that made Chilli gasp. 

The second finger stung slightly, but the discomfort was eased by the soft, murmured encouragements from Nico, who watched Carlos intently. 

“Please, hurry…” Carlos managed to say. Nico shushed him and slowly pushed a third finger into Carlos, making him whine in surprise. Eventually, Hulk deemed him ready enough and pulled his hand away, Carlos twitching at the loss. 

Nico rolled the younger man onto his back once more, pressing close to kiss him gently.

“Ready?” he asked, resting their foreheads together. Carlos pressed his heels into Nico’s bum, pushing him closer.

“Please, I want to feel you…” he whispered, his eyes fluttering closed at every slight touch from the German. Nico squirted more lube onto his hand, slicking his cock up. Carlos’s breathing hitched when the blunt head pressed against the tight ring of muscle. 

“Tell me if I should stop.” Nico soothed, slowly pushing the tip in. Carlos hissed at the initial sting, Hulk definitely bigger than any cock he had had before. He moaned, gasped as Nico pushed in a little more.

“Oh god, you feel so good inside me.” Carlos whined, his eyes tightly closed as he carefully pushed his hips back at Nico, whimpering slightly until Nico was fully buried inside him. 

“Still okay?” Nico asked softly, pressing a kiss to Carlos’s forehead to urge him to open his eyes. Carlos’s eyes fluttered open after a moment and he nodded at the German.

“Y-yeah.” he managed to say. Nico grinned, pulling out slightly before thrusting in again, making Carlos gasp and shudder in his arms. Nico was sure to keep the pace slow, pulling out almost completely before thrusting in again, Carlos a trembling mess in his arms, the Spaniard’s nail’s digging into his back. 

“Am not made of glass.” Carlos said hoarsely, rolling his hips to meet Nico’s thrusts. Nico huffed out a laugh but sped up his thrusts, also wrapping his fingers around Carlos’s hard cock, swiping his thumb over the head. 

“Are you going to come for me?” Nico whispered as Carlos’s back arched off the bed, nails drawing blood on Nico’s shoulder blades. Carlos only moaned in return, unable to form words any longer. Another sharp thrust was enough to push the Spaniard over the edge, Carlos coming with a strangled sob, his head falling back on the bed, lips parted with soft moans as Nico kept his pace steady through his orgasm. 

“God how can you be so gorgeous.” Nico groaned, feeling heat pool low in his stomach before he suddenly came as well, gasping out Carlos’s name. He rode through his orgasm, spilling deep inside Chilli before stilling, leaning on his elbows in an effort to keep his weight off Carlos.

After a long moment, Nico pulled out, catching all the soft moans and whimpers that fell of Carlos’s lips by kissing him gently. Carlos pulled a face.

“Feels strange now.” he said with a soft laugh. Nico chuckled and sat up, pulling the spent Spaniard with him.

“Let’s shower first.” he said as he saw Carlos’s eyes start to droop. He practically carried Carlos into the bathroom, the Spaniard loose-limped and reluctant to let go of him. In the shower, Nico craddled his teammate close to him, whispering gently to Carlos as he helped him clean off. Carlos let him, only letting out some content purrs at the soft touches. Nico dried him off with the fluffiest towel he could find, pressing kisses to Carlos’s hips were his fingers had left small bruises. 

Carlos was practically asleep by the time Nico carried him back to bed, the German allowing Carlos to curl up against his side.

“Okay?” Nico asked, carding his fingers through Carlos’s hair. Carlos hummed. 

“Never better.” he mumbled, lips brushing over Hulk’s jaw. Nico tilted his head to kiss him properly.

“I think I might love you.” Carlos whispered, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Nico grinned.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also: due to an excessive amount of free time, I make little clay figurines of the F1 drivers, feel free to check them out on Instagram @polymer.f1 :D   
> (and of course you can also contact me on there ;) )


End file.
